Symbol of Sex
by Dr.Dawdler
Summary: (Fem!Izuku) All she wanted was to be a superhero. But with a quirk like hers, she was told that it was impossible. "Stay hidden," her mother would say, "don't let them know you exist." Still, if someone needed help, she won't turn their back on them. Even when the world forsakes her, she will don a bright smile on her face and say, "I am here." [discontinued]
1. Chapter 1 - Hidden Dreams

I would like to address several things before I go on!

First, I unexpectedly received so much more love on both AO3 and Fanfiction for this story. Truly, Sex sells! Go forth and drown in pleasure my fellow secret perverts! (plus the shocked comments made me giggle, so thank you [heart])

Second, I still really want to finish my Toriko fanfiction because I have such a bad habit of not finishing my story. And I want to feel accomplished in something.

Third, my stories are an expression of me just relieving stress from work, so please don't take it too seriously if my shitty English and storytelling skill anger you! (I haven't written in over a year, so I'm really rusty)

Fourth, I have a very intimate relationship with Fanfiction and I love their app. So I've decided that I will cross-post all of my stories to reach an audience from both platforms. Spread shit, not war! (hehe) However, Fanfiction dot net is VERY heavily monitored regarding Explicit content SO go to Fanfiction dot net if you want to read a "clean version" aka no explicit details of sex scenes.

**FIFTH: This is my FIRST MY HERO ACADEMIA FANFICTION AND MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT SMUT. SO IT MAY BE TOO VANILLA FOR SOME!**

Sixth, I'm just so amused at my story. I'm literally laughing as I'm writing this. I just can't take this story seriously, but I'm having fun!

Finally, please enjoy this story! Sorry for the long author's note!

Chapter 1 – Hidden Dreams

"_AHN~" She moaned as she felt Kaachan's length plunge deeper into her core._

_They were in the middle of class, and the teacher continued to discuss the next assignment she hardly cared about._

"_You like that Deku?" Kaachan's gruff voice sounded behind her._

_She was hunched over her school desk. Her skirt along with her panties pooled around her ankles. Her breast was pushed against the hard wooden desk. Her tongue was out, panting, gasping for air._

_Thump_

_Thump._

_Thump._

_The desk wobbled every time Kaachan dug deeper into her. _

**SLAM. **

Izuku snapped out of her daze. The student in front of her looked at her with disdain. She felt her cheeks slowly flushed, and she looked down to see a pile of paper.

"Midoriya!" Her teacher called, "pass the paper down."

"O-oh!" she gasped. "Ye-yes sir!" she stuttered. The tip of her ears felt tingly, and surely it had reddened by now. Not because of the students giggling at her being chastised by the teacher, no, her ears were red because she imagined a certain hot-blooded blonde fuck her senseless.

Her hands were clammy, but she swiftly took a page before passing the pile down her row. She took one deep breath to calm her erratic heart.

"Now class, it's time you started thinking seriously about your future!" her teacher lectured. The whole class remained silent before the teacher finally burst out with a laugh. "Ah, who am I kidding, you all want to be heroes, don't you?"

The whole class erupted into cheers sans one student. That student was her, Midoriya Izuku, the quirkless one.

"TEACH, DON'T LUMP ME IN WITH EVERYONE ELSE!" a familiar, arrogant, voice demanded.

Izuku looked at her page while Kaachan started his "I am the next number one hero" rant. Her pencil was hovering around the answer box for her future career.

_Civil Servant,_ her mind immediately thought, but her hand wrote _"Hero." _Her chest felt tight, recalling back her mother's tearful cry that she couldn't be a hero with a quirk like hers. Before she got a chance to erase it, one of the students exclaimed loudly in a mocking tone.

"LOL, Midoriya wrote hero for her future career!"

Lips thinned, she slowly looked up from her paper to see everyone staring back at her with widened eyes, including Kaachan who was standing on his desk (for some reason?) looking back at her in aghast.

A pure nano-second of silence before the whole class exploded into laughter and cruel jokes of how stupid Izuku must be to say such a thing.

"Ah..." Izuku immediately put her hand up as a make-shift wall to hide her face, knowing very well she must be making a pathetic expression. "I-I mean... you never...know?" her meek voice carried no weight, and the students only laughed harder. Even the teacher covered his mouth to hide shock? Mock?

Stupid, stupid, stupid! She wanted to dig a hole and stay in there forever.

**BOOM!**

"WAH!" She cried out, startled.

"Eat shit DEKU!" Kaachan caused a small explosion as he hit her desk. Izuku stared at the two sharp canine teeth as Kaachan started his angry bout.

She gulped, and her mind already thought about the sensation of Kaachan's fangs sinking into her shoulder as he comes inside-

_No, she couldn't go in a daze again. She needed to focus._

_Focus, focus, focus._

"-So where do you get off putting yourself on the same level as me?" Kaachan finished with a growl.

Her mind was already zeroing in on the word "get off." She felt heat tingling her cheeks and looked down to try and cover her shame. She didn't want Kaachan to see her making such a lewd face.

Izuku remained quiet and kept her head submissively low. She heard Kaachan scoffed before muttering the word "loser." He ignored her for the rest of the day.

"Now, now, class, let's settled down." The teacher finally broke through the taunts and the jeers.

Izuku was frustrated.

She never tested her quirk, or rather, she was told to never activate her quirk. But, she still suffered from her quirk's side effect which was having wild sexual fantasies at the most impromptu time. A Hero who dazes off will get killed off out in the field. She would rather not die in such a pathetic manner: death by distracting sexual fantasies.

She also has a hard time focusing in general due to her...condition, so she needed to take extra time after school to restudy the materials from start to finish at home to at least pass with a B average.

She hated it. She hated that she had a quirk that she couldn't expose, yet had to suffer in silence from the drawback of her quirk.

But, she...hated herself the most for being so immoral.

Class finally ended, and she drew a long sigh. She started packing her stuff, and before she reached for her personal notebook, a larger hand grabbed it out of her sight.

She looked up from her chair, and it was Kaachan with his two friends, or followers.

He was glaring down at her with gleaming ruby eyes.

"A-Ah.." she started before clamping her mouth shut. Her eyes glanced back at her notebook now in his possession. She saw a glimpse of her neat block writing that said "For the Future – Hero Analysis #13" before it lit up in flames. Powerless, she could only gape as Kaachan threw away her notebook over the window. She almost strained her neck to look at the last moment of her notebook filled with analyses of pro heroes. Even her latest entry of Kamui Wood and Mt. Lady that she saw this morning was...gone.

She should be upset.

Angry even.

Or at the very least frustrated.

But her brain wasn't processing her emotions appropriately.

The only thing she felt was...

Aroused.

"You think you can get into the same school as me?" Kaachan growled.

His two followers snickered like a background track from a sitcom television show.

"U-uh... Kaachan..." she muttered. She could feel it.

The side effect of her quirk was kicking in once again.

This isn't the time or place, Izuku! She screamed inside her mind, but to no avail, she was a prisoner of Lust. Her face started to rise in temperature. She rubbed her thighs together to try to relieve the itch down there using the fabric of her panties in a vain attempt to relieve it. "HAHA, she's already scared shitless!" One of Kaachan's friend snickered.

She started to feel light headed. Her vision was doubling. She needed to go home...

She sniffed.

Then a sigh escaped.

She could smell it. The burning sweet nitroglycerine from Kaachan's quirk and there was a trace of a rich musky scent coming from Kaachan. It was so... deep. So...raw...so...manly.

Teeth gritting, her gaze roamed Kaachan's arm to his mouth making all sorts of shape. She felt she was in a bubble, and his voice was so...far away.

Her gaze continued south to his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Lower, she could see a thin sheen of sweat on Kaachan's collarbone, she gulped. Continuing the path, she noticed how low he wore his pants. She could see his belt buckle, sitting just nicely above his bulg-

"Oy Deku." She felt Kaachan grab her left shoulder, and he was leaning dangerously close to her lips. "If I see you at that UA entrance exam, you're going to get fucked."

_Suddenly, Kaachan pushed her down, and he straddled her._

"_Wa-wait Kaachan!" she cried._

_Kaachan ripped his blazer off, and she could see his bare arms trapping her between him and the floor._

_Between the small gaps of Kaachan's torso and his arm, she could see Kaachan's friends dropping down their pants and started stroking their meaty cock._

"_K-Kaachan!" She cried his name again in horror? Excitement?_

_She could feel his hand riding up her skirt. She gulped in...anticipation._

"_I'm going to fuck you. Deku." Kaachan snarled as he finally ripped her panties off._

_She was wet. She was ready._

"_P-please Kaachan... I want it!"_

"_Want what?"_

"_Your Co-"_

"OY!"

Her head snapped back up to see Kaachan still looming over her.

"Are you fucking deaf, woman?"

"H-huh...?" she dumbly stared back.

"She's scared shitless Kaachan." one of his friends sighed as he said in a bored drawl.

Kaachan clicked his tongue before turning his back on her. "Let's go" Kaachan ordered, "She's such a sad sack, that she can't face the fucking reality even though she's already a senior."

She was appalled. She just imagined... Kaachan...and her... and his friends...

Oh God! Her stomach churned as she could feel her underwear dripping wet of a different fluid.

"Ah." Kaachan exclaimed as if he was just hit with a brilliant idea, "if you wanna be a hero so bad, there's actually a really good way."

She looked back to see Kaachan with a gentle smile. A rare expression that she didn't even realize he was capable of.

"If you believe they're holding your quirk over in the next world... you should just take a swan dive off the roof!" he ended with a toothy smile and squinted eyes.

Yes. She felt like dying. Because she just imagined Kaachan, her childhood bully, fucking her twice in one day, and her body relished of the idea.

She could hear Kaachan and his friend's laughter fading away as they exited the classroom.

She hated it. She was disgusted.

But most of all, she was disgusted with herself.

* * *

She just wanted to go home and take a very long cold shower.

But, no. The universe wanted to test her.

She was currently in a dimmed light tunnel with no one around her except a villain now choking the living Mary out of her.

The villain's quirk made his whole body into a shapeless slime.

It felt like mucus with a rotting smell engulfing her whole body. She struggled as the slime tried to enter her mouth. She looked up in terror as she saw the jagged, uneven fangs and one giant eyeball, the size of a softball, staring wide-eyed back at her.

"It's okay," the slime cooed, "I'm just going to be using your body for a bit. Just relax..."

"MMPF!" Izuku's scream muffled, she tried so hard to close her lips, but she could feel the goo still making its' way into her mouth. _Oh God! It tastes horrible. Oh God! Please, Please! She can't die yet!_

"You'll only hurt for 45 seconds... soon it'll be all over."

She could feel her eyes rolling over. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs hurt so much.

Her eyes felt hot. Her nails were being pulled apart. She could feel her spine rearranging itself.

"Haha, are you trying to use your quirk? It's meaningless; I'm amorphous!"

_No, she can't give up. Not now! Not ever! She was... she was..._

"_You can't be a hero... I'm sorry..."_

...

Her grip loosened.

_...can't be a hero..._

In her oxygen-deprived state, she could see golden locks and a heroic confident back facing her.

Receiving second wind, she desperately clawed the goo off of her.

_She was going to be a HERO! You never know until you try! That's why... That's why... -_

But no matter how hard she struggled, the slime wouldn't come off her.

_Ah... even though it's so sunny out...it's getting dark..._

"Never fear!" a familiar voice echoed in the tunnel.

Was it her imagination? Was this her hallucinating of what she wished could happen...?

"For I am here!" a line that Izuku knew so well was said. Could it be?

"TEXAS SMASH!" He cried another very familiar attack name. She felt her skin stretching from the sheer force of wind the impact created. She immediately fell and coughed out any of the sewage-tasting gunk that remained in her mouth. She breathed heavily, taking in the delicious sweet air.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" A beaming smile with golden locks styled into two antennae was mere inches away from her face.

"WUAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screeched.

_No way... could it be?_

"I must apologize!" All Might rubbed his forehead while still standing straight, tall, and confident.

_All Might! In the flesh! Right before my eyes. Right there. In the flesh. Oh my god. He's right there! All Might! Oh my god! He's right there! All Might! Right there. In the flesh. Oh my god-_

"Uhm... are you alright, girl? Do you need me to call 911?" All Might asked with such a heroic tone.

"Ah, well, All Might, La-, Uhm... AUTOGRAPH!" She screamed out the last part.

With his heroic finger, he pointed to the ground next to her. She followed the point, and it was the singed notebook Kaachan decorated with his quirk. The notebook was opened, and All Might signed his name across two pages!

"Wa-Wa-wa-wa-WAHHHH! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She scrambled to her feet and bowed a straight 90-degree angle.

"HAHAHA, well I'm off to deliver the perpetrator. The next we meet, it'll be through a TV screen!"

"E-eh? Y-you can't stay..." _Don't go!_ She had so much to ask. So much she wanted to say. He was her hero ever since she comprehended what she liked and disliked.

"Pros must do battle with Villain and time itself!" All Might squatted, and she could see his arms flexing out veins and all.

Her hand reached out, one step, two step, she was so close, so close to touching her hero in the flesh.

Three step.

Four-

**WOOSH.**

All Might leaped high into the air, and Izuku's hand froze in front of her.

"Could... I become a hero?" she asked quietly to a now empty street.

* * *

She finally arrived home. Tired, confused, and slightly sexually frustrated.

The moment she opened the door, she smelled it.

She immediately covered her nose and mouth and noticed that there was an unfamiliar brown pair of loafers that were too big for her and her mother's feet. She kicked off her shoes, and her suspicion was confirmed when she neared her mother's room.

It smelled of sex.

She ran into the washroom and locked it. She finally gasped for breath, but she could still smell the male in heat.

She bit her bottom lip, and she could feel the heat rising from her neck to her face. Again, she was in a bubble. Her one hand groped her breast, but she couldn't feel it past her blazer and shirt. She started to peel her clothes off one by one until she was only in her underwear.

Her hands were shaking. She wanted... she wanted... it.

Her finger lightly rubbed the pink tip of her breast, and she felt the electric current rushing down her body to her nether-region. She quickly muffled her moan by covering her mouth with her other hand.

She felt the uncontrollable rush of juices pouring out from her. Her hands slowly reached for her panties, and she finally dropped it to her ankles.

She started to rub herself in a circular motion, back arching from tingles of pleasures shooting up her spine.

It felt so good.

She looked up to see the fluorescent bathroom lights. Her breath was getting harsher and harsher. Her fingers were getting wetter and wetter.

Until...

Gritting her teeth, and knees buckled together as she started to ride the waves of pleasure rocking her whole body.

She leaned against the door, trying to keep herself up. She looked to see the side of an unfamiliar being staring right back her through the mirror.

Black eyes, with eerie green pupils. Horns protruded out of her temple; horns that looked similar to a ram. Her hand slowly reached for her face to see if that was indeed her.

She yelped when her hand had long black nails, and she could see her veins and cartilage bulging out like forked rivers.

Already coming down from the high of pleasure, she felt her chest concave. What is this? Who is this? What's happening to me? She repeated inside her head over and over again.

She rubbed her arms and hands trying to flatten the swelling veins. Her breath was running ragged. _Not enough oxygen. Not enough oxygen._ Her brain was sounding the alarm.

She hugged herself and closed her eyes, "make this go away, make this go away, make thi-"

"Izuku?" a soft worried voice called. "Are you alright in there?"

She took two more deep breath, "Ah...Yea, I'm alright mom." trying to control her voice from quivering. "I'm just going to take a shower."

"Okay honey, dinner will be ready for you then."

"O-okay!"

She hoped that sounded natural.

She took a peek at herself again in the mirror, and a common feature greeted her back. She rubbed her eyes; it was normal. She prodded her temple, no signs of horns. She inspected her nails, short and round.

Was she hallucinating?

What exactly was her quirk...?

Finally out of her shower, her skin was cool to touch.

"Izuku, dinner's ready!" Her mother called out to her.

As soon as Izuku entered the kitchen, a lone bowl with milky fluid greeted her.

From the smell, she knew exactly what it was.

"You forgot to drink your food this morning, honey. It was such a waste..." Her mother sighed as she stir-fried some veggies and meat.

"S-sorry mom." Izuku felt terrible because she knew that her mother had to procure her food supply, and it wasn't exactly she could buy in the grocery store.

She sat in front of the bowl, and her mouth immediately watered. She wanted to resist drinking this foul substance. This substance that tore their family apart.

Would her dad come back if she could survive without drinking this, she sometimes wondered.

She made no motion to go near the bowl, no matter how much her body yearned for it.

Click

Her mother shut off the stove and began to prep her second meal.

Izuku wished that her body would just be satisfied with normal food. That way, she wouldn't have to experience any of this travesty.

Her mother finally set a bowl of rice with meat in front of Izuku. Seeing how Izuku made no effort to touch either of her meal, her mother looked at her with such worry in her eyes. "What's wrong, honey?" her mother's worried voice made Izuku's heart clench painfully.

"Will dad... be okay with what... you're doing mom?" As soon as the words left her lips, she gasped in shock and covered her mouth with both her hands. How stupid was she to bring such a sensitive topic like this? Stupid, stupid, stupid! But no matter how she reprimanded herself, the damage was already done.

Her mother sighed, "your mother loves you, and I have to feed you what your body requires." She answered with such a gentle smile, but Izuku could see her tired eyes.

Sucking her bottom lip, she felt the warm tears brimming her eyes, "I-I don't like it. I don't like it that you have to do this with another person."

"Oh, Izuku..." Her mother hugged her, and she could feel her mother's warmth from her bosoms.

Izuku thought she could survive a day without this particular supplement. But she clearly couldn't. If her body craved it, all other foods tasted like ash until she takes in the fluids, and her mind goes into a sex-fiend frenzy. She couldn't even recall her whole day from this state.

Her mother stroked her hair, "I made your favourite today. Pork cutlet bowl!"

Gritting her teeth, her face burrowed deeper into her mother's embrace. She wanted to apologize for being born; she wanted to apologize for having such a disgusting quirk; she wanted to apologize, but she knew deep down they will never be enough words to express the bitterness and the pain Izuku felt for her parents.

When her father found out what Izuku's quirk made her crave, he left them. She could still remember hearing her father's last word.

"_That girl isn't my child."_

"Let's eat up okay?" her mother tried to brighten the mood as she stroke her hair and soothed Izuku's cries to a quiet sniffle. Izuku finally detached herself from her mother and forced a smile as best she could.

For now, she was powerless to do anything. But she knew she couldn't continue to survive like the model citizen her mother wished for her without this substance.

"I-itadakimasu," she said softly, before downing her bowl.

It was so creamy and sweet. She will never see the man who donated his supplements to her.

If anyone found out, Midoriya Izuku required semen to properly function, who would ever hire her as a hero?

They will be like her father.

Disgusted.

Rejecting.

Alienating.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hidden Reality

**A/N:** Okay! I deleted the prologue because it didn't add to the story and really it was a filler! This is the true chapter 2!

**~Smut-only readers! This chapter is skippable~ **

Chapter 2 – Hidden Reality

"Midoriya, come take a seat please." Her homeroom teacher sighed before shuffling a pile of papers on his desk. He pulled out the "Career Progression Sheet" Izuku filled out the other day.

Izuku meekly sat down and instantly her shoulders hunched over and her gaze cast down to her twiddling thumbs on her lap.

"I know that everyone wants to be a hero. It's all the rage with kids nowadays." The teacher said in a tired voice while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But, it's important that you pick a career that you can __succeed __in, Midoriya."

She grimaced, in other words, the teacher thought the same as the other students...the same as her mother.

"This." The teacher pointed at her answer. __Hero __it said. "Midoriya, as your teacher I can't just set you up for failure."

Clutching her skirt to hold back her words, her hands trembled until her knuckles turned white.

"Here," he placed a blank "Career Progression Sheet" on her lap. "I want you to discuss this with your parents and properly fill it out."

She nodded blankly. She wasn't sure if she muttered a _thank_ you before__ she exited the Teacher's room.

The hallway lit up in a soft orange glow, and she could faintly hear the after-school club training out onto the track field. She felt the warmth of the setting sun on her face as she exited the school.

She didn't join any clubs. She didn't make any friends. Her Middle School life was just a blur of trying to stay unnoticed, trying to keep quiet, and trying not to cause unnecessary stress to her mother. She was just an empty husk blankly watching the days go by.

But, when she met All Might the other day, the passion that she snuffed out lit up once again. For the first time, she felt alive. A dream she threw away a long time ago confronted her. Maybe, just maybe...

Y_ou can be a hero_, a voice from her younger self encouraged her.

She didn't want to give up so easily. If life gave her one chance, then she wanted to gamble on being a hero after all.

But she couldn't do it alone. She needed support from her mother. After all, to enroll in any Hero's school, you needed a parent or guardian's signature.

"It...doesn't hurt to try...right?" Izuku muttered quietly to herself.

* * *

When she arrived home, she could smell the faint scent of sex once again. This time there were no unfamiliar pair of shoes in sight.

"I'm home," she called out.

"Welcome home honey!" Her mother greeted her with a tone that was filled with warmth and gentleness. Her hair was pinned up into a half ponytail, her white apron on tight, and she wore her favourite pink slippers. She was picturesque of a loving housewife who would cook for her family and catch her 2:00 dramas daily.

No one would suspect that her mother was seeing strangers every day and invited them into her embrace to perform unspeakable acts.

"Are you hungry?" Her mother casually asked as she opened the fridge and took out a bowl with a milky substance.

"Y-yea..." It was hard to sound enthusiastic when she had to drink a stranger's bodily fluid. But as much as she hated to admit it, she had no sexual fantasies when she didn't miss her morning and lunch doses.

She dropped her bag on a couch, before approaching the white porcelain bowl. She stared at the fluid, closed her eyes, and downed it. __Damn__, she thought, __it's tasty.__

"So how was school today?" Her mother pulled out a chair across from Izuku. "Th-there wasn't anything that made you want to do things... out of the ordinary right?"

Izuku's shoulders flinched, __out of the ordinary___,_ she supposed her condition was abnormal.

"N-no..." then the awkward silence settled.

When she was younger, she would talk to her mother about everything and anything. But once Izuku's period hit, and her physiology and needs started to change, a wall started to be built between them. Brick by brick, day by day, until their conversations became one-sided — yearning but also evading in talking about matters that weighed heavily on their shoulders.

But today, Izuku wanted to break down the wall. Today was the day she was going to answer what the 13-year-old Izuku couldn't in the face of her mother discouraging her dreams of becoming a hero.

"M-mom?" Izuku called before holding her breath.

Her mother hummed in response, still wearing a placating smile.

Izuku let out a breath she was unconsciously holding and finally took a leap of faith "I-I want to be a hero after all."

Her hands felt clammy, and her heart was pounding against her ribcage. She couldn't bear to see what face her mother was making. Was she angry? Upset? Sad?

Instead, she heard a small sigh. She looked up to see her mother's lips turned upwards, but her eyebrows were knitted together, "Honey, we've talked about this."

"I kno-"

"You can't be a hero." her mother cut in and ended the conversation with such cold finality.

Something burned inside Izuku's chest. She loved her mother; she knew her mother was already doing so much for her; she told herself that it couldn't be helped. But she craved the feeling of wanting to chase after her dreams.

She knew she was being spoiled.

She knew she was unreasonable.

But even so...did she have no right to choose her future?

__She didn't understand.__

Why couldn't she be a hero?

"I don't agree with you..." Izuku's voice cracked. The wall between them towered over Izuku.

"Izuku," her mother's tone lowered, "the decision is final. You can't be a hero."

She felt her muscles tensed up. Her teeth gritted with such force that she thought a vein was popping out from her jaw.

Why...why was her path chosen for her?

__She didn't understand.__

Why couldn't her mother support her?

"Izuku, I know you're upset-"

Upset? Upset didn't even come close to the feelings she was experiencing now. This feeling of frustration. This feeling of helplessness.

__She didn't understand.__

"-but there are other things you can venture into-"

She tried. She tried to be a good girl. She tried not to be greedy. She tried to not yearn for things. But she only wanted one thing that can surely validate that her existence was necessary, that she wasn't just a pebble on the side of the road.

__She didn't understand.__

"-Remember, you said you wanted to help people, so maybe a nurse-"

Ah, she understood what she was feeling now. She was angry. Angry at the world for not accepting her in the first place.

That's right. It was the whole world's fault for not accepting who she was. That was the reason her father left them. The reason why her mother had to suffer. The reason why she was suffering now.

"-There are so many options you can look into-"

**BAM.**

Before Izuku realized what she was doing, her fist hit the table. The metal table gave in to her strength and left an imprint of her fist. Her hand didn't hurt, and it didn't ward away any of her rising anger.

"IZUKU!" Her mother's voice raised, now into an admonishing tone.

"Why?" Her eyes were burning, "Why, Why, Why?" her voice raised. "Why can't you understand how I feel?"

"Izuku, your quirk-"

"I__do __have a quirk. I have a quirk that can save people! I can be a hero!" She could feel the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"H-how do you know you have a quirk that can save people" Her mother finally stood up from the chair. "You don't know the first thing about how_ terrible_your quirk actually can be!" Her mother screamed, before gasping, and covered her mouth with wide eyes.

There was a space of silence as if time had frozen between them. The only indication of life was the clock ticking away rhythmically. Izuku's mouth felt strangely dry, and her bones locked into place.

Was that how her mother saw her?

_No..._

It couldn't be. Her mother would never say such a thing to her.

_That's right._

It was the world. Society dictated the opinion on her quirk. Her mother was just a victim, just like her.

"Terrible?" Izuku's voice quieted to a whimper.

Even though her mother was following society's rules, she was still hurt. She knew deep down; her mother would never say such a thing. But then maybe she was the only one delusional, and her mother did honestly think of her as a terrible daughter? Perhaps her mother's mind had already been infected by society's perception of her. As if a veil of cloudy uncertainty had dissipated, Izuku finally saw her mother's true feelings.

A mother who was disgusted by her child.

That's right if that was how her mother felt then she didn't need her. She didn't need... anyone.

"Honey, that's not what I mean-" her mother's voice broke into a watery sob. But Izuku refused to be fooled by such a false facade!

"I know that I'm nothing but a burden to you!" a small whisper urged Izuku to stop, but it was quickly overpowered by the waves of anger crashing down, "I know that you're giving your body to countless men every day!" She was hurt. Her mother couldn't possibly understand the struggles she was going through! Judging eyes every day. Chants of her worthlessness drilled into her head by her peers. "I can smell it from your body. I can smell the different men you've slept with." her chest ached when her mother's tear slid down her cheek, but she didna _want_to care, not now. "That's _disgusting_, mom. Doing it every day with different men, and you call me terri-"

**SLAP**

Her vision forcefully ripped away from her mother's crying visage. She raised her hand to feel her throbbing cheek. She looked back to see her mother cradling the hand that slapped her, and the hurt in her mother's eyes.

Guilt instantly blanketed Izuku.

"P-please Izuku," her mother's voice was nearly above a whisper, "I want us to be a happy family."

Her stomach churned to see her mother in such a vulnerable state that _she_ had caused.

"I don't want you to see how ugly this world is."

She took a step back. Her mind replayed the terrible words she had just spewed out and into her mother's face.

"You're my baby girl. I love you so much, Izuku,"

She could only shake her head, disbelieving how anyone could love her.

"Please," her mother took one step closer, "don't say things like that..."

Before her mother could reach for her, she ran out the door.

"Izuku!"

She could hear her mother's tearful cry.

Her mind was a mess. Anger long forgotten, and only shame and guilt suffocated her.

Why? Why did she do such a thing?

She ran without a direction in mind.

She kept running and running until she was finally out of breath.

Looking around, she arrived at an abandoned seaside park.

She dragged her feet into the sands, aimlessly walking around in a daze until broken appliances and items of furniture surrounded her. This place was where all the abandoned things went.

Things that people no longer need.

Things that people wouldn't miss.

She saw a stainless steel washing machine with parts missing. She approached it and saw a reflection of her deformed face from the curves and dents of the metallic surface.

She brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob; her shoulders quivered trying to control her ragged breath.

She slinked down to her knees, feeling the gritty texture of the sand. Her sob slowly turned into a scream. She was replaying the image of her mother's heart-broken face over and over again, replaying the teacher's words of discouragement and replaying the students' laughter.

Kaachan's words.

Her mother words.

Grabbing the loose grains of sand and throwing it only to disperse into weightless dust. It did nothing to relieve the smothering sensation of despair.

All she wanted to be was a hero. But the world had forsaken her. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her mother's fault. It was society's fault. If only it were different. But she had no power to change anything. She never did.

"Little girl?" A voice called out into the night.

__Leave me alone___._ She wanted to scream at the stranger.

"It's dangerous to be out alone in the night." the voice was so raspy and weak.

"Please leave..." her voice barely above a whisper. She felt her nails pulling, and her eyes were starting to itch. It was the same sensation she felt yesterday when she was in the washroom.

"Oh, are you lost?" the stranger's voice continued.

She finally looked at the source of the voice. Her muscles instantly relaxed, and her mind blanked.

There stood the most boney, skeletal-like man she had ever seen. He was almost like...a...

"GHOSTS!" she screamed and as she turned to run she immediately ran head first into the stainless steel washing machine.

Vision doubling, she stumbled before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

"__Mama, I can't wait to get a quirk!"__

Izuku was in the realm of darkness. Her whole body felt numb. When she tried to move her body, black sticky substance restrained her. It felt like she was sinking into molasses.

A peal of bright laughter chimed in ahead of her. She saw a younger version of herself playing in the park with Kaachan.

"__I'm going to be a hero, and you're going to be a civilian, Deku!"__

__Her younger self pouted, "no way! I wanna be a hero too!"__

"__There's no way you can be a hero; you're quirkless."__

That wasn't true. She wasn't quirkless. Her mother lied to her.

The image of the two kids dissipated, and there was another version of Izuku, older this time.

"__Mom, I don't think I'm quirkless after all. I – I can tell apart people from just my nose. Maybe I have a tracking quirk! Although, I can only seem to smell guys. Girls are kind of hard to tell apart for me." the younger self rambled on.__

"__Izuku, we need to talk."__

Back then, Izuku was happy of just the idea that she might have a quirk. Any quirk.

The scene dissolved and reappeared with another scene of her crying.

"__MOM!" the other self screamed in terror.__

"__Izuku!" Her mother scrambled and burst through the door in a panic frenzy.__

"__My... My eyes...my nails..." the other self looked up to see her mother's horrified face.__

__Her mother took a step before she fell to her knees with tears brimming her eyes.__

"__M-mom?"__

__Her mother grabbed her shoulder with panic in her eyes.__

"__Mom, it hurts-"__

"__Don't EVER use your quirk. Izuku, do you hear me?"__

"__I-it wasn't on pur-"__

"__Izuku, promise me." Her mother's voice now in a shrill. "Promise me!"__

__Confused and scared, her other self could only muster a small nod.__

The scene melted and Izuku wasn't sure if her eyes were closed or opened.

She heard a voice behind her, but she couldn't turn her head to the source of the sound. Her whole body was submerged into the black goo.

"__Kaachan, can we try sex?"__

"__Sex?"__

Ah, her face was burning up. She remembered that day clearly. She stumbled upon porn when she was seven years old. She saw an ad with a naked woman and man embracing. Curiosity winning her over, she clicked the picture. What greeted her was a webpage full of pictures of naked people's body entangling with each other in such strange ways. Their faces were flushed, and some look like they were in pain while others look like they were in pure bliss. That was the start of her going down the rabbit hole, and she liked it. She liked it a lot.

"__Doesn't your mommy and daddy have sex?"__

"__That's so gross, Deku!" ___Kaachan voice shrieked, she could hear the utter disgust in his voice without having to see his face._

Another voice, this time it sounded like Kaachan's mother.

"__Inko-san, maybe you should put a parental block on Izuku-chan's computer."__

"__E-eh?" her mother's voice caught in her throat.__

"__Katsuki told me that Izuku-chan was talking about sex with him."__

__Her mother coughed violently and apologized profusely to her.__

That was the first and last time Izuku ever uttered the word _sex_ to anyone.

The world wouldn't accept her if she were open with her feelings. It wasn't her fault for wanting it. It wasn't her fault for_ needing_ it.

The black substance squirmed and slowly inched across her face.

She wasn't wrong. What she craved wasn't wrong. What she wanted wasn't wrong.

__The world was wrong.__

* * *

Her vision was flooded with light. She was staring at the stars above her with the lone moon.

"Oh, young girl! You're finally awake."

Her head turned to the side to see the same boney man crouching above her.

"H-how long was I out?" She stood up and winced from the sudden blood rushing to her head.

"Not for long, you passed out probably for 30 seconds."

"Oh..."

She heard the water from the sea lapsed against the sand. The breeze played gently with her hair. For a moment she stared into space, enjoying the peace and serenity of nature's tune.

She looked back to see the same boney man staring at her. His eyes were sunken in, but he had the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen.

She rubbed her eyes.

He was still there.

He was indeed very real.

"AHHH!" Izuku screamed, haphazardly trying to get back on her feet to run.

"It looks like _you're lively to boot!_" the boney man laughed merrily.

Her screams died down, and she looked back at the boney man. _Someone said_ the same words to her not too long ago. Sniffing, it was faint, but the scent was familiar. There was a hint of rotting flesh, but behind that mask was a scent belonging to someone she held dear.

"A-All Might?" She asked more to herself. But there was no way this boney man could be All Might. All Might was more grand, more __heroic__, confident, and well... way bigger than the man in front of her. The man was literally drowning in his clothes. He should buy a smaller size; in fact, the bigger clothes just emphasized his small stature.

"W-what d-did you say, young girl?" his voice shuddered, and his whole body tensed up. His eyes were wide, and his brows were knitted.

"Uhm..." Her words were caught in her throat. The man's face turned sallow, and his eyes were darting back and forth. Before she processed anything, she approached him with guiding hands. "Are you alright mister? You don't look too good." She was worried that the man in front of her was going to croak considering she could smell the unpleasant rotting flesh from him. Beyond her feelings, her main focus was to ensure that the man will be okay. Her hand lightly touched his boney shoulder, "do you need me to call the ambulance, sir?"

The man stood still for half a beat of a second before he stood up tall and ...proud?

"WAHAHA!" the man laughed, before turning to Izuku and giving her a toothy smile and a thumbs up. For a moment she saw a flash of All Might. "Young girl, first you're scared, and now you're worried?"

As if a switch went on in her brain, she stumbled a few steps back from the man. "Ah, well..." That's right; she knew nothing of this stranger. What if he was a villain? But, what kind of villain would wait until she was conscious? But then again, a villain doesn't have to follow the norm. Her thoughts clumsily tried to arrange an acceptable answer for the situation she was currently in.

"Don't worry about it, young girl." The man's voice was surprisingly soothing. "A true hero makes it their business if there's a person in need!"

Again, her brain was working in overdrive. She had no idea what this person was saying. But for now, it seemed the person wasn't going to collapse suddenly, and he doesn't seem like a threat to her life either.

"Okay...well, I-I should be going now..." Izuku awkwardly smiled before giving the boney man a small bow. She turned to leave the scene quickly.

"You're going to be alright, miss."

Her feet froze. Why did those words weigh painfully in her heart? The man didn't know anything about her. Yet, how could he say that so casually? Her anger resurfaced. "You...don't know a single thing about me. Please don't say such words thoughtlessly."

"Young girl, it is a hero's duty to make it their business when they see someone in need of help."

Her hands balled into a fist. This person was seriously starting to piss her off. "You're no hero." she bit harshly. "If you knew what I have to go through," her voice started to escalate. He was just a stranger; he had no_ business_ knowing her troubles, "You wouldn't say such a thing!"

"If you need someone to listen to your troubles, you can talk to me."

Her body was now fully turned towards the boney man. There was such gentleness behind those words, yet she wanted to reject it to her very core. That's right; it was the world that will continue to reject her. The man will also shirk away from disgust if he knew what her quirk was. "I hate..." she gulped, and tears welled up and blurred her vision. "I hate..." she tried again, but she couldn't get her words out.

Her mind and her heart were in such disarray. She already knew why she couldn't deny the world or the man in front of her. The truth was, she didn't hate the world. She didn't hate her mom. She didn't hate her teacher. Heck, she didn't even hate Kaachan. Her heart ached when she tried to hate everyone. What she felt wasn't anger. It was despair. It was lonesome. It was fear.

She felt a hand softly patting her head. She felt like a child all over again. His hand was soothing, gentle, and kind. It reminded her of her mother's consoling touch or perhaps her father's if he was still around.

Tears continued to build up until it finally poured down from her eyes. "I want to be a hero." Her voice broke. "My quirk is horrible. It's a quirk that only brought shame to my family. I can't dare to imagine being a hero." She looked up to see no pity or disgust from the person's eyes. For the first time, she felt that her words and her feelings truly mattered. "I don't know why..." she choked up a laugh of watery embarrassment, "I just think saving people is the coolest, most awesomest thing ever." Her laughter slowly turned into short breaths, "I want to..." her words stopped. She couldn't catch her breath because of her cries. She took one deep breath before trying once more, "I want to know no fear and save people with a smile!" She stifled a rising sob, "Just like... All Might!" She was expecting a mocking laugh. But none came. The man with hair made of sunshine and eyes of a bright blue open sky gave her, what felt like, a truly genuine smile. A small whimper rose before she wholly dissolved into tears.

She didn't know how long she sat there sobbing in front of the stranger. The stranger didn't say a word and let her cry out everything her heart had endured over those years of ridicule and rejection. How was it that the mere presence of someone could heal her broken heart? Each tear felt like she was finally expelling the poison that once laced her mind with hateful and bitter thoughts.

When she was finally reduced to a quiet hiccup, the man ever so gently said, "Young girl, being a hero will be a difficult road for anyone."

She already knew where the man was going with this speech. Her shoulders sank, but she was too tired to fight back. She was going to be okay. She was going to let the reality sink in. They say you will soon grow out of your childish dream. She was thankful that the man still listened to her without any judgment.

She will give up being a hero.

And... she was going to be okay.

"I know." Her body and mind were drained. She was tired, but strangely she was at peace. "Thank you for listening to me, mister." She gave her best attempt to smile despite her face tight and numb from her cries. She stood up and dusted off the sand from her clothes as best she could. "I'm sorry for the outburst." She straightened her back before bowing a straight 90-degree angle. "Thank you for helping me."

"You can be a hero."

"H-huh?"

"You can be a hero." the man repeated once more.

"T-there's no way." Her hand was up in a makeshift barrier between her fantasy and reality. "Y-you don't know what my quirk is; there's no way I can be-"

"A quirk doesn't make you a hero." The man pointed to his chest. "a brave and selfless heart makes you a hero."

It was almost cruel. She wanted to believe in his words desperately. After all, this could be all lip service. "I want to be a hero." her words managed to escape the jail she called reality.

"You can."

Her eyes widened. In the middle of a junkyard was All Might.

Standing tall.

Proud.

And Heroic.

* * *

**A/N:** I almost turned Midoriya into a villain. **ALSO,** please don't have high expectation for this story. It's just literally crap thrown together.


End file.
